1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to improve the withstand voltage of a power semiconductor device, a structure having a column region formed in an epitaxial region, is used, the column region and the epitaxial region having opposite conductivity types.
In a planar structure of the power semiconductor device, there are provided a source region having the power semiconductor device formed therein, an active cell region having a gate oxide layer and a gate formed therein, a diode region formed outside the active cell region and corresponding to a body region of a cell, and a termination region formed outside the diode region.
In the power semiconductor device, if a voltage applied to the gate of the active cell region is interrupted, an electric field based on a reverse bias may concentrate on a region between the diode region and the termination region due to a reduced channel length. Accordingly, the power semiconductor device may have a lowered withstand voltage in the active cell region.